Pained Past, Unknown Future
by KMN-91
Summary: After those long and harsh months of fighting and rebuilding, they just needed some time to be together. Tyrande Whisperwind/Malfurion Stormrage Oneshot. Takes place after Warcraft III: Reign Of Chaos and Frozen Throne. WARNING! Rated M for safety and sucky summary. R


**My first Warcraft fick AND also my first fick where I DON'T use any OC characters of mine either ;D  
****  
I never thought I would be writing something about Warcraft, but here it is ^^ This is something that just popped in my mind after getting Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos played through with the Frozen Throne thrown in the pack too.**

**Damn good game ^^ Didn't waste any of my worthless time by playing it through few (hundred) times P**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Warcraft ;D**

******PS. Sorry that my writing sucks a pit ^^' I'm not the best when it come's to writing english, but try to live with it for now ;P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**WARNING! Contains heavy spoilers, some mentions of violence, nudity, strong suggestive themes, sugary sweetness, angst, drama, tearful stuff and spoilers to the game, so be warned ^^**_

* * *

PAINED PAST, UNKNOWN FUTURE

* * *

It was over; All of it was finally over and everyone could safely close their eyes and let out breath of relief.

The evilness known as Demonlord Archimonde had been destroyed by the ancestral spirits while his horrific army known as a Burning Legion had been vanquished from their lands in the great battle of Mount Hyjal and the healing of land and its people could finally begin and new alliances were already forming between the races and they were already shaping their upcoming future with joined hands.

On the months after the great battle, the undead armies still lingered on the lands and new threats rose, but with a strong willpower and unity of people, those troubles were swatted like flies and people didn't see them as a threath anymore like before.

In the night of full moon after their long and hard day of rebuilding, in the small grove where Night Elves had found their sanctuary and refugee for the time being, many men and women were locked in passionate embraces and tangled in lustful dances of desire that was more than needed. Many of them had lost friends and loved ones in these past months of war and needed to mourn them; to remember them with love and happiness while enjoying the feel of victory and gratitude of being alive in each other's arms.

It was no surprise, that Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage where one of those couples.

They had been separated for so many decades, that they had needed more than anything to feel that age-old passion that had landed over their people like a flock of birds.

They needed to remember each other's touch and feel of joining while enjoying the chorus their moans and soft cries made in the deep night.

They had been wrapped together under those warm waters of steaming pond in fiery passion and devoted love; their words being only either whispered declarations or passionate shouts to the world that their love hadn't died and was still living and beating on their chests in that spring, where the soft shroud of steam hid them from prying eyes; showing only shadowy silhouettes of two beings joined together.

When the moon was on its highest place, they had decided to rest and enjoy the content silence stretching over them.

They were in a small, steaming pond; her head resting against his shoulder while her fingers traced his forearms that were wrapped around her waist; their smiles blissful and content from the 'activities' they had enjoyed earlier.

When he had come to that small clearing in thought of having a relaxed bath and washing all the death and decay from his form, he was met by the stunning vision of Tyranda's bare body through the rising veil of steam; glistening wet under the moon's light. She had been a beautiful sight to see and when he quietly had started undress himself and kept praying it wasn't just a dream his tired mind had created.

At first she had been startled by his sudden appearance when he had wrapped his strong arms around her petite frame and pulled her against his strong chest, but relaxed when her nose picked up the familiar musky scent of her beloved and she surrendered to his sensual touches and calming voice, that made her body shudder from the contact.

Both of them had been so loving in their joining; enjoying every part of it as if those moments were their lasts and aftermath just enjoyed the silence that had landed between them while moving their hands over each other and washing away everything that had massed up over the days of battle.

She gave out a relaxed sigh, when the man behind her moved closer and started rubbing her sore muscles in the most relaxing way she could think right now; making her thoughts turn into mud while enjoying the pleasure his hands brought to her aching muscles.

"Does this feel good, My Heart?" He asked from her and gave her shoulder a soft kiss, before starting to nibble the sensitive skin under his lips, making her giggle like an innocent little nymph while moving his hand lower.

"You have no idea, My Love." She murmured and turned her head to pull his face down to give him a sweet kiss which he accepted with utmost eagerness; craving for the feel of her lovingly soft, deliciously blump and desiringly moist lips while the steam rose around them.

When they parted for breath, Tyrande turned around, pressing herself against his front, and laid her head on his broad chest, feeling every muscle, and listened his beating heart with content smile; her hair cascading down her back like a waterfall where the moon's light was dancing like it would in the water's surface while letting the steady beat of his heart soothe her.

It had been too long since she had felt this man's heart.

These long centuries without him had been a big blur to her like she wasn't even alive and her heart had wept from joy, when she had seen him emerging from his deep slumber to guide their people once again.

She sighed with content while Malfurion rested his head against hers, burying his face into her long, soft hands were resting on her small back and he lifted his eyes to look toward the moon.

It had been so long to him, too.

In his dreams, he had pictured Tyrande with him splayed in a lush forests floor or bathing in a clear spring; her mind being like one of the impish maidens, who had no care for tomorrow; only living in the moment. It had been content sleep to him with many enjoyable dreams, but his heart had desperately and longingly reached out for Tyrande when their eyes had finally met after so many years and after she had embraced him, he clung to her being with iron grip.

And now here she was in his arms where her place would always be.

"Tyranda, My Heart." She lifted her head to look at the man, who now turned his eyes to look upon her delicate face where some of the strands of her long hair were hanging loosely.

He touched her chin and lifted it more up, making her hair part slightly to reveal more of her lovely face to him while he seemed to be struggling to speak.

She had seen the look of distress color his face more than once over these past months and she had questioned him about it only to be waved off like it was nothing, but she knew him. He was a man, who kept his troubling thoughts locked deep from others, but even the hardest lock needed to be broken at some point.

"I've been troubled over the future of our people." He looked down at her with worried eyes and she offered him her silent support to lean on while he spoke and she listened silently; picking up his emotions and thoughts between his words," there are more than our people in these lands now, My Heart. We must work together to achieve harmony, but I feel the fear aching in my heart that in future some of the old wounds will be re-opened once again." He finished with tired sigh.

Future… It seemed so far off, but it was still staring at them on arm's length tauntingly as if to mock them.

It had been some time, since their people had to think of their future so much, but with the arrival of Orcs and humans, they had to establish more and it worried him and she knew it.

Their future was now loaded with more uncertainty and troubles and it was something he didn't need to think right now.

He was good at taking care of their people, but even a man powerful as he needed to shut his mind away from others for a moment and to lead his mind away from their future and concentrate the time they had now.

"You need to rest from your diligent work." She gently took hold of his face," the future will unfold itself in time." Her words rang with the truth and it calmed his mind slightly.

She brushed her fingers against his cheek and her actions made him forget them for the smallest moment, but even if it couldn't take all his worries away.

With great grief he still recalled the charred land, where he had stood with his brethren and beloved by his side.

The sight of burned leafs and charred wood crumbling under his foot while the ash stuck on his long hair and skin like a leech made his heart weep. The very ground he walked upon had cried for the pain and it made him bear the same agony.

But those weren't the only thoughts plaguing his mind with haunting images.

"Your mind is more than troubled, my love." Tyrande's voice spoke with concern while sadness was coloring her glowing eyes and she rubbed his chest with comforting strokes, leaning closer to him and pressing her palms flat against the place where his heart resided.

"Speak to me." She pleaded from him; her eyes shining from moisture," what ails you?" He was silent for a moment, before giving out defeated sigh.

"Maiev." He confessed, her eyes shining from understanding and her fingers caressed his face tenderly in comforting way, but his mind had already wandered off, not registering her soothing touch.

Malfurion's thoughts were far away; his mind wandering around the world while his resting lover trailed different patterns over his face before moving down to his bare chest with her talented finger, but he didn't take any notice of her movements, because his mind was already sinking into the oblivion of dark thoughts that consumed his mind and made him tighten his grip on her and pin her form closer his chest in fear that she would vanish into thin air surrounding them.

He knew he was irrational with these ideas, but who could blame him?

He had almost lost her.

In those months while the healing was happening around their lands, something mayor happened that had struck him deeper than he had wanted.

Warden Maiev Shadowsong, one of the few responsible of guarding Illidan Stormrage, his brother, in the prison from where he had been released; making the warden start a crusade to bring Illidan back to the prison and lock him.

Through that chase they had come acquaintance with Naga- a serpent-like people who claimed once been elves like them and had vowed to take back the surface world from them. They had been assisting Illidan in his task while keeping Maiev off of his back while he searched for the way to rid the lands of undead, but sadly his quest had been for nothing; only earning him the banishment from their realm and Maiev had followed him into those wastelands.

"It's in the past, My Love." She unwrapped one of his hand from around her and kept his hand in tender grip, brushing her fingers against it while he was looking down at her.

"Can you blame me, beloved?" He questioned softly, before placing his hands on her cheeks and pulling her down, placing an tender kiss on her forehead," I almost lost you." He finished with forlorn sigh, his heart aching with pain from the old pain he had felt months ago.

He had felt in his bone's something had been horribly wrong when he hadn't seen Tyranda anywhere when Maeve had returned and when those words of his beloved's death had passed the warden's lips, his mind refused to process her words.

Torn apart; her delicate and petite body mangled and ripper apart to be a feast for those vile undead.

Those two words and horrible images of her delicate and petite body mangled and ripper apart to be a feast for those vile undead haunted his mind and he denied them; never letting his mind believe that Tyrande; his strong and loving Tyrande; the light of his life, would have gone through such a gruesome faith, but the look Warden had given him made his heart shatter and wither away.

He had been grief-stricken from the news and had sank into the darkest pit of despair, while his body kept moving only by the power of his rage that had been directed to his brother, who he had blamed of her horrible fate just like Maiev had wanted him to.

Maiev… a mere thought of that vile woman made his mind cloud with bitter hate and just remembering that lying, treacherous serpent's face made his anger boil.

That woman had been so consumed by her thirst for vengeance, even blinded by it, that her ideals had become more twisted than tree's roots and they had dragged her into oblivion of hate.

She had been ready to sacrifice Tyrande; his beloved, for her own ends without a second thought and if it wasn't for the bloodelf-prince Kael'thas and his brother Illidan, they wouldn't have been in time to save her and she would truly been torn to shreds.

Her cool, caring touch brought him back from his memories when he felt her move his hands and he looked down at her concerned face, frowning deeply when realizing he was the cause of it.

"My Heart." She said comfortingly, moving his hand over her beating heart," my life is still pulsing strongly through my very veins and I won't be going anywhere." She said soothingly while moving to caress his long beard, smiling gently to him.

"And you weren't the only one worrying." She finished softly and he moved his hand from her chest to her chin, lifting it so he could see her eyes.

Her words spoke the truth while her eyes bore concern over his well-being. She had seen the way his heart had been scarred by the death and carnage, where many of their allies and brethren's were slaughtered mercilessly while the land was burned to cinders and torn remembered it well, but her thoughts were on the final battle.

It had greatly pained her heart that they had been separated in the final siege when she had to go and lead the defense while he was left for the final preparations for the summoning.

Even in the heat of battle her thoughts had been consumed by him; hope warming her heart that he was in safety and she thanked the spirits and the moon herself with gratitude, when his battle-pattered and dirt-caked form came through the smoke and ash rising from the ground.

She looked her beloved; his eyes misty from remembering while the grieving look swept over them, making her mind fill with was remembering that knew and had seen how he grieved from the loss of so many lives and blamed himself over admitted that the loss of World Tree had cut deep; making her heart ache from the knowledge that in time he would lose his connection with nature while age would leave its mark on his face, but those were thought that needed not to be dwelled upon.

"The faults of deaths and destruction do not belong to not nor does Maiev's revenge-blinded crusade. They never were nor never will be." She saw his mouth open, ready to reply, but placing her index finger stopped the disagreeing words when they touched his lips," do not argue with me, Beloved." She stated sternly, but softly.

"Our people will cope and the land will heal; new roots are already digging into the land we stand over; nurturing it back to life. How many times will I have to repeat those words to you till they sink into that thick skull of yours, Beloved?" Her tone had a certain frustration in it and he kept his mouth shut, his hand moving from her chin to touch her long hair.

He brushed some of it away from her delicate face where he, sadly, could still see the cuts that hadn't been completely healed yet.

Frowning, he touched the light marks on her skin; hating that he hadn't been there to prevent their birth. He had promised his protection to her those many years ago when they had still been young with many dreams in their minds, but, apparently so, he couldn't keep that one promise he had meant with his whole being.

He knew that the scars would be inevitable, but they still made him frown.

"They will heal in time, Beloved." She touched his hand, once again preventing his descending into the depressing thoughts, and nuzzled deeper into his palm like a content kitten being petted and it made his heart light, but the troubling feeling wouldn't be leaving his mind in near future.

One's mind is their greatest foe, after all.

She saw his mind descending into that darkness deeper than night and she knew what needed to be done for him.

She wouldn't deny the joy she would feel from it, but she didn't like the melancholic reason behind what they would be doing in this night of the full moon and with that thought, she moved away from his reach, her smile turning into something more sultry.

"Join me, Malfurion Stormrage, "She breathlessly demanded from him, opening her arms to him as if offering her body to him," merge with me once again and let us be one." Her eyes- such a fiery light emitted from them and that passion-filled light seemed to pull him toward those open arms stretched toward him like a calling beacon of home.

As much as nightmarish visions plagued his heart and mind, he can forget those grim thoughts from a single touch of her hand and with one look from those eyes filled with moon's light and he could just lose himself into her calling body he had come to know over the centuries while making her lovely voice sing from was a song that he was more than ready to sing with her.

When he moved toward her welcoming arms, she moved away from him; making him stalk her like a mountain lion its prey. Their chase led them toward the bank of their small pond, where she leaned against a sturdy rock; arranging her body in a way to please his eyes and he drank the sight of her, his eyes heating up.

Like a primal predator, he moved slowly toward her and trapped her by placing his hands on each side of her, looming over her. She smiled coyly, but he didn't. He just moved his hands to grasp her waist and roughly pulled her against him, before moving his hands to her face, caressing her features in a way that made her sigh with content.

Tyrande, however, had other thoughts in mind and took a hold of his long beard, making him look down at her while she smiled mischievously to him.

"I take it that my company isn't unrequired tonight?" She lifted an eyebrow in mock-question and it made him smile. He knew she wasn't serious with her question and was trying to lighten his mood with her playfulness.

"No. Your attention is most requested tonight, my heart." He replied heatedly and moved to nuzzle her long, soft hair with his nose, making her giggle delightfully with joy, before he pulled back.

"Might my dear huntress release my beard now?" He inquired teasingly and lifted his eyebrow in mock-question, but she only giggled in return and pulled more strands of his long beard to her hand.

"Maybe I should cut this off and return it to you then, my dear druid." She spoke teasingly and gave his bear a firm tug, his only answer being content, but rumbling, chuckle while his own fingers moved to touch her silken hair with tender strokes.

She truly was a devious little minx when she wanted to be.

"What is in your mind, my huntress?" He quarried with intrigue, when the smaller woman released his beard and coiled her arms around his neck, dragging herself closer to him.

"Nothing." She purred coyly and silenced him by giving him a tender, feathery-kiss on his lips, before moving her mouth down and starting to worship the side of his neck; nibbling it like a curious squirrel.

He groaned from her teasing ministration and she purred like a kitten from satisfaction, before moved down his body, leaving trail of gentle nips in her wake, before lifting her upper body up so she was looking down at him.

He dug his hand, that still was tangled-up in her long hair, deeper into her head; massaging her skull, making her moan lightly, while she started to nib more roughly, making him groan in return.

"You're tease for a priestess." He growled out and slid his large hand over her soft, amble chest to her flat belly, making her sigh appreciatively.

His fingers coiled around her hair and he pulled them lightly to bring her up, making her stop nibbling his skin. His fingers made their way from her soft hair to her delicate jaw-line; caressing it, before moving down to her sensitive abdomen, where he could feel the shivers running through her, relishing the feel of power he had over his love.

"And for a druid you possess hunter's hands." She quipped breathlessly and mewled, making him chuckle.

Pulling her more roughly against him and wrapping one of his arms around her middle while the other tilted her head on the side, he moved his mouth down to her neck.

"By the Elund." She breathed in bliss when his mouth found her bounding pulse and she lifted her hand up, raking her slender fingers through his wild mane and grasped the base of his horns, making him growl and bite down hard, making her body heat up even more.

He loved this side of Tyrande; the side of confidence and determination she posed for other's was so different from this more wilder side he had been privileged to see. She was a born leader to her sisters, but with this carefree side she had captured his and his brother's hearts with like a hunter would capture their prey.

She was fire and ice was something neither of them could have resisted.

While his mind lingered in the past, Tyrande took the matters into her own hands and started caressing him; letting her fingertips brush against his sensitive ear-lobes and effectively startling him.

She continued her soft caressing while looking up to his eyes; bathing in their glow and leaned forward.

"Have your worries disappeared for the night?" She asked, but he silenced her with hungry, demanding kiss.

"No." He breathed out, pulling her closer, thrusting her against him so she was forced to move her hands over his chest," but this isn't the time of those thoughts." His hand moved from her hip down to her bottom, squeezing it and making her squeal lightly from surprise.

"For now, let this small bond be the sanctuary to our union." He murmured heatedly before claiming her lips to his own; locking them together.

She moved her hand around his strong neck, pulling him down to have more of his luscious kiss was hungry and passionate like they were trying to devour each other; their tongues hot and demanding while battling for dominance and making their bodies burn while their hands moved around to feel every piece of skin they could find, caressing and digging their nails in their feverish desire, before he was able pull his mind from the haze they were descending to.

He pulled away and moved his free hand to rest over her flat stomach, wonderful thought of it being round with their shared child clouding his mind. He closed his eyes for a moment, imagined her like that, round, full and heavy with their child; radiating that glow only woman could while carrying a seed of love planted in her.

The thought almost made him purr.

His thoughts were interrupted when she lifted her own hand and rested it on-top of him; looking into his eyes with dreamy, still hazy from their heated kiss, look on her own face and it made him smile warmly to her; caressing her flat stomach thoughtfully.

Perhaps it was time for them _create_ life.

With the thought of a smiling child sharing both of their best traits, he embraced her fully and let himself, for the first time in ages, drown into her intoxicating form that welcomed him with open arms and joined into the song of passion that echoed throughout the were hungry; they were passionate; they were demanding and never sated by each other's body and they lusted for more, their ravaging fire only burning down when the dawn started approaching in horizon.

Afterwards they just lay on the grassy bank, wrapped in the soft furs. He pulled her to rest against his side, her hand over his heart while his was grasping hers, both of them just enjoying their shared proximity in content silence; their fingers staying intertwined through the whole night while the small, content smiles played on their lips.

* * *

_Throughout that night, many new lives were created and in the days to come, they would take their destined places in the lives of people; helping to shape the peaceful future between the races._

* * *

**I just can imagine those two under the moonlight in a pond where the soft steam rises up ^_^ Must have something to do with the matter they are Night Elves or that I just like that idea so much ;P**

**Thank you for reading and hopefully someone enjoyed what they read ^^ ****You're welcomed to leave a review, a comment or a request and you're also welcomed to place the story in your favorites and/or on alert if you like it, cause those are the 'thingies' that keeps the writer's spirit and mood high ^^**


End file.
